Blame It On the Puckleberry
by Broken Yellow Crayon
Summary: A collection of scenes which I think should've happened in BIOTA. Current Chapter: Rachel needs some help with figuring out what to sing about, so she asks Puck for his help.


Summary: Rachel needs some help with figuring out what to sing about, so she asks Puck for his help.

A/N: Hey all! I couldn't resist these ideas of mine, I just have so many ideas of what could've happened in this episode Puckleberry wise.

Disclaimer: I simply don't own Glee.

* * *

Rachel let out an exasperated sigh. Writing a song really shouldn't be this difficult as someone with her impeccable talent shouldn't have such trouble.

Rachel scratched her head in frustration.

Perhaps my unenthusiastic glee clubbers could have some ideas... Rachel thought to herself.

She grabbed her phone and looked through her limited amount of contacts. Limited because not many people liked to give her their number.

Finn had recently changed his number and decided not to give the new number to her; Kurt and Mercedes had gone shopping, she had been invited but she was too busy working on this song so she had declined the offer.

She reached Noah's number. I doubt he would be very helpful in this department. She thought to herself. She was about to continue scrolling down but another thought hit her.

_Well, he has surprised me before._

* * *

Puck was crashed out on his sofa, so to say that his phone ringing scared the shit out of him would be an understatement.

"Your go for Puck." He said groggily.

"Noah! It's Rachel- did I wake you? You sound like you just woke up..."

"Nope." He answered quickly.

"Okay, good. Anyways, I was just phoning you to get some help with something."

His help? Why would Rachel need his help?

"Uh, okay." Puck said in a confused tone.

"Despite how unethusastic you were about doing original songs, I still need your help in the matter." She took a brief pause before continuing. "I don't know what to actually write a song about."

Puck bit back a laugh. He was actually kind of shocked. The Rachel Berry needed his help in writing a song? He never would've expected that.

"So you need my help?" He asked smugly.

Rachel rolled her eyes at that. "I'm sorry, this was a bad idea. I'll find someone else to ask..."

"Wait! No! I was only being a smartass!" He said quickly before she could hang up.

"Okay, well, can you just help me out now? And no crass comments. No smug comments either, or anything of the like."

"Okay." He took a deep breath before continuing, it's not like anyone ever came to him for advice before. "Where are you right now?"

Rachel scrunched her eyebrows together. "My bedroom, but what does that matter?"

"So look around your bedroom- what do you see? Anything that can inspire you for a Rachel Berry song?"

Rachel took a moment to scan her room and look at everything.

"Found anything?"

She was about the reply with a disappointed no but then spotted something and lyrics immediately came to her.

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "Thank you so much, Noah!" She hung up right after that.

All Puck could do after that was shake his head in amusement.

"Damn." He said still shaking his head.

* * *

He couldn't remember how he even got into this current situatuon, but there he was- sitting in the choir room with Rachel Berry while she sang a song about her headband. The hell was this? A headband? She's singing a song about her headband?

"So what did you think?" Rachel said excitedly.

He stared at her for a good ten seconds, Rachel was starting to get really uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Rach, there's no easy way of saying this but- that was some fucked up shit."

After he said that he wanted to take it right back, she looked like she was about to slap him. Or maybe cry.

"Y-you're the one who told me to sing about something that-that I saw." She said angrily.

"Well I was kind of hoping that once you saw something then you would get like, inspiration or something y'know a bigger idea of what to sing about."

Rachel shook her head in embarrassment. "Was it really that bad of a song?" She said not looking him directly in the eyes.

Puck sighed. She was obviously having a rough time with this. "Look, it's not that it was a horrible song, I guess. It was just kind of- awkward to listen to. I mean, it's a song about your headband."

Rachel still had an upset look on her face.

"Rach, I really think that you'll be able to write a kick ass song soon enough- but I just think that maybe you'll need some more time for that to happen, to think and all that shit." Puck put on a what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

She finally looked up at him. "You really think so? When I sang it to Finn all he had to say about it was that it sucked..."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Finn can be a total douche sometimes."

Rachel let out a slight laugh. "I guess he can be."

They sat through a short amount of silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm taking you up on that party offer."

Puck grinned.

Let The Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza begin.


End file.
